


I'll Love You Even if You've Lost Your Mind

by CrimsonAngel898



Series: Asylum AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Geritaly, M/M, Rochu, USUK - Freeform, asylum AU, prucan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAngel898/pseuds/CrimsonAngel898
Summary: Ludwig starts to work at a mental hospital and there he meet a patient that is anything then what he had expected, he's sweet, innocent,cheery, and slightly niave so how could he be here? But of course wether he realized it soon enough or not the male is in here for a reason,so will things end up well or will Feliciano end up killing the German.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not do the accents also with Feliciano and Lovino when one speaks to the other while they're not in control it will be written in italics and underlined. Also please note these first kind of chapters will likely be short.

Feliciano set in his room frowning with a sigh and looked around the white-ish grey walls of his room from what he had been told since they just brought him out of isolation is that his roommates were at group therapy and that he would have to go next time. Humming boredly he laid back hoping for them to get back soon

“Lovi do you think they'll be nice?” _I doubt that I mean we're in a place for insane people so that wouldn't make any sense_ Feli pouted but then sighed and set up to look around the room more _still plain_. That's when the door opened and a male with blonde hair and green eyes come in frowning before noticing Feli

“Ciao I'm Feliciano Vargas but you can call me Feli you're my roommate right?” His eyes basically sparkling as he spoke

“Hello and yes I'm Arthur Kirkland” the boys smile grew even more at this before he happily jumped up and ran over hugging Arthur who stiffened at the sudden action.

“Lovi said that he thought you would be mean but I guess he was wrong”

“If I may,who is Lovi?” Feli giggled at this and let go of him so he could look at him properly

“Lovi is my twin brother,do you want to talk to him?” The blonde raised an eyebrow at this but hesitantly nodded.

 

Feliciano took a step back glaring his smile also turning to a frown

“By the way bastard my name is Lovino so do make the mistake of fucking calling me Lovi” Arthur was a little surprised but then nodded and seemed to try to think of something

“Why the hell are you here anyways you don't seem like a nut job” Arthur scoffed at this and ignored him by going over and laying down on his bed _Lovi you shouldn't have said that it was mean and now he's mad_

“Why should fucking I care?” Arthur glanced up when he spoke but seemed to ignore it _because if you don't apologize I'll ignore you until you do_ Lovino sighed and glanced over at the blonde again before speaking

“Hey caterpillar brows get over here also you do it I don't want to” with that his frowned turned back into a smile and he stopped glaring

 

“Sorry about Lovi he can be mean at times but it just means he cares” _do not._ Arthur rolled to face him before nodding

“Very well but can I ask something?”

“Sure” Feli nodded eagerly and Arthur hesitated

“How long have you known Lovino?” Feli’s smile faltered for a few seconds before returning

“You sound like the doctors,but we've known each other our whole lives after all I already told you we’re twins.” He nodded and auburn hair boy set down next to he his smile covering his face

“Do you have any siblings?”

“Yes actually I have three older brothers” Feli hummed quietly

“If you want I'll tell you why I'm in here” Arthur looked slightly surprised but nodded

“That would be lovely”

“Me and Lovi got caught by nonno after we killed someone and used their blood to make pasta sauce” noticing the look on the blonde’s face he giggled with a innocent smile

“Don't worry we didn't use all of it most we stored to use late.”


	2. Arthur's Note Not A Update Sorry

OK to anyone who gives a fuck about this story ( probly not many as I suck at writing) but I will try to update all three before Archives goes down but might not make it. I know that it will happen tomorrow and it's only for two hours but after that time depending on several things invaving the hurricane I might not be able to get back on for at least a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you comment Awesome18 it was really motivating and made my day. Other authors might know what I mean but that comment let me know that at least one person enjoys my writing and wants to read it. I did delete chapter two if you didn't notice and this is because I meant to edit the end after I wrote it but forgot. This said that chapter with the correct end will be the beginning of this chapter‚don't worry though as this chapter will be a decent length without it. One more thing in case any of you are upset by the shortness of each chapter and this goes for all my stories. Once my personal problems become a little better I will write longer chapters but until then this is how I have to do it to have updates.

Arthur left a while after that say the fairies wanted him to go outside with them leaving Feliciano bored without anything to do when a nurse come in with his pills and Feli blinked at her owlishly before smiling

“You look really bella[1] today” she looked up at him not really knowing what he said but knowing it was a compliment.

“Thank you Mr. Vargas” this caused the Italian's smile to grow

“Your welcome and you can call me Feli” she nodded and handed him his pills as well as a glass of water. He thanked her and took them his face screech up at the taste _hide them under your tongue_ nodding he did as told and the nurse smiled

“Very good keep this up and you'll be out of here in no time.” With that she left and only seconds later a very distressed Arthur came in mumbling about something to himself but Feli couldn't tell what he was saying.

* * *

 

Ludwig walked down the hall frown on his face not only had he just dealt with his brother which didn't go well but now he was informed that there had been a incident with his new patient name Feliciano Vargas that he had yet to even meet. Not been here but about an hour and a half yet already causing trouble with a sigh he stopped in front of a door before opening it

“Hello Mr. Vargas my name is Dr. Beilschmidt and I'm going to be your doctor until you are hopefully released.” Looking at the male he saw that he had auburn hair with a strange curl sticking out of the side and matching eyes and he had a small build the male took one look at him and scooted away in fear.

“Ve~ don't hurt me I didn't do anything please don't put me in a straight jacket or put me in isolation or give me more medicine or or” Ludwig blocked out the rest of his rambling and after a few minutes cut in.

“I'm not going to do anything like that I just want to know what happened,ok?” the male blinked but then nodded a smile covering his face

“So,when do I start?”

“How about right before the incident happened.” The male seemed to ponder for a second before speaking

“Well Arthur had left the room saying something about the fairies wanting to play with him so I was really just laying here when he returned though he seemed really upset and went straight to his bed mumbling something. Worried I went over to him and started to shake his shoulder and repeating his name after a little while he stopped and looked up at  me so I asked if he was ok but he jumped at me and tried to strangle me so I let fatello take control sense he’s more brave and he started to yell and struggle till Arthur suddenly passed out.” _Fatello is this what they meant by multi-personality?_ “After some doctors and nurses come and Arthur was taken somewhere and they told fatello that you would be here to talk to me.” Once he finished explaining the Italian looked up at him and Ludwig almost got lost in his innocent eyes before he shook his head once he was back to his senses he spoke voice never wavering

“Thank you,you said that your 'fatello’ had control and you remember what you were doing?” A shake off his hair already messy auburn hair to become more knocked

“No I wasn't doing anything fatello was” _ok let's try a different approach to this_

“Well what is it like when he takes over how do you feel?” A slider finger was placed on the tip of a partly stuck out bottom lip as if to think about the question for some time

“Well you still know what's happening and what the other is doing but you have no control at all um also even with this it feels like you're just floating in mid air or something and sometimes when fatello is in control the edges of our vision at least for me is like a dark shade of red and is blurry.” The German nodded and was about to speak when the he continued to talk “oh,Lovi says that it's the same for him when I'm in control” _ok…._ Deciding not to press that knowing it would be pointless he did however make a mental note to ask later but for now knew he needed to focus on what had just happened

“Did you get hurt at all during the confederation?”

“See Lovi i told you he cared!”

“not true” letting out a huff he turned his head to the side sticking his lower lip out. To get the male's attention he cleared his throat which worked effectively

“Thank you Mr. Vargas please tell me if you are at all hurt if not is there anything you need before I leave?”

“Nope on injures and there isn't really anything we need right now oh wait Lovi want’s to know if he can have some tomatoes also call me Feli”

“Very well I shall see what I can do about the tomatoes have a good day…...Feli” before leaving he saw how the male’s eyes light up and his smile grew when he used his name. Closing the door behind him he headed to the cafeteria and asked one of the workers to send a nurse to the room with some tomatoes which was agreed

“Thank you.” After that he headed back to his office hoping to get some time to just do some paperwork and relieve the headache he retained while talking to Feli _I am curious about the reasoning for his 'problems’ well if I'm going to help him I'll learn eventually_ opening his office door the headache instantly became worse.

“Hey West”

“Hello Gilbert is their anything you need?” anonymous was ement in his voice as he spoke

“Yep actually Birdie come by and-”

“Who is 'Birdie’?”

“Oh Matthew” why was I not told about him?

“Anyways he come here saying how he needed to see you as soon as possible and to tell you something if I saw you first. From your face I'm just going to assume you haven't seen him yet”

“Well what did he want you to tell me?”

“He reacted like he needed you to know more than wanted but whatever,he said Kuma-Kumagorgo or something like that” the Prussian shrugged but only got one response from his younger brother

“Damnit.” _This is NOT good why didn't he just tell a orderly so they could have gotten someone else while I was busy_ turning around he quickly left ignoring the questions from his older sibling in favor of getting to the Canadian fast as possible.  Racing down the hall Ludwig got to Matthew's door quickly and rushed in not sure what he would find but knew it wouldn't be good. To his surprise Matthew was sitting on the side of his bed calm looking towards the ground. Silents became heavy and the German therypist was surprised when the small Canadian was the one to break it.

“Good evening 'doctor' Beischmidt you as well Gilbert is there anything I can help you with?" his voice held an almost hidden undertone that caused a shiver from both brothers. Ludwig who was the first to gain back his composure spoke in case his theory was right but hoped it wasn't. Forcing his face to an unnamed expression his tone was neutral 

“Matthew if this is some joke thought up by that idiot of a brother who just visited." The threat was empty and to be honest he hoped that was the case actually. Matthew looked up at him violet eyes darker than ussal and as he spoke in the same silky voice as before a small smile played with his lips

“I am afraid that you have missed him but if it is any consetlation than I do agree about him being an idiot."  _So I was right_ the German's frown deepened st this and as he was considering what to do his thoughts got cut short by the albino and his classic kesese

“nice one Birdie but you should have told me about this and I could have scared Luddy even more."  _Gilbert!!_ he was about to scold his brother when the blonde's voice got in first

“Je vous remercie but as I already said I am not Matthew you stupid German."

* * *

Felicino hummed as he walked down the hall two orderlies with him  _I wonder what the group therapy will be like_

“Lovi do you think it will be fun?"  _if your talking about the dumb group than no and don't call me that._ At this Feli pouted before noticing the orderlies staring at him

“ve~?" They looked away and back up ahead‚ _bastards I'd like to see how they look at us if they became part of our next batch of sause._

“Fatello no we can't do that and you know it besides we"  _need to act sain_ the happier of the two bite his lip almost saying the last part out loud. After a turn or two they stopped at a door with two gaurs on either side of it‚as they had the Italian enter chatting filled the air. Both brothers could agree they were happy to have the noise fill their senses after being in the quiet hallways for the past ten minutes or so. After Feli took a seat a male walked in smiling the male had slightly curly brown hair and bright green eyes  _who the HELL is that bastard._ This earned a giggle from his brother

“hello everyone most of you already know me but I'll go ahead and introduce myself as we have someone knew here. I'm Antonio and I am the person who is in charge of group theorpy‚now that you know who I am one at a time please state your name reason for being here and something about yourself." He set down and nodded over at Feli who stood with a smile 

“nice to meet you all I'm Felicino Vargas and I'm here for killing someone and using their blood to cook with. Something about me is I have a twin brother who's name is Lovino" after that he set back down with a smile. Antonio wrote something down on the clip bored in his hands before saying a cheery 

“next." The Italian ended up toning most of the others out as he listened to Lovi complaining about Antonio so in a mumble he replayed to him

“I think he's nice."

“Did you say something?" Feli glanced up at the male and smiled

“nope~" with a nod he went back to explaining what they were doing today. The Italian drew for the time they were there and after a while was lead back to his room by the same orderlies as before. Opon arrival he found Arthur to still not be back and frowned  _well at least I might get a basic idea of how long you go into isolation but I really miss him_

“hey fatello how long do you think it will be before Arthur is let out of isolation?"  ~~~~ _How the hell should I know_

“I was just asking" the small Italian let out a huff as he spoke.

* * *

Ludwig set in his office after everything that happened he hadn't had any time to prepare for tomorrow. Not only that but he still knows nothing about his new patient after talking to him that wasn't on his file exsept that he's way to happy.  _Plus I'll have to deal with Matthew's brother if he comes_ a headache started to form so knowing all his work was done he desided to go for a jog.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the short length but I hoped you enjoyed it also sorry for changing the point of view so much.


End file.
